


"I can't dance-" "YES YOU CAN!"

by ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dancer Hinata Shouyou, How Do I Tag, Singer Hinata Shouyou, rapper hinata shouyou, youtube au ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA/pseuds/ANATA_NO_SUBETEGA
Summary: Hinata is good at dancing, singing, and rapping to pop music despite what he thinks but kept it a secret. I mean, no one asked and he thinks he's bad so ... How he was found out? Maybe a certain fellow crow and cat had something to do with it. Who knows?OH GOSH I SUCK AT SUMMERY I AM SO SORRY! The story is better (I think).
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will have some kpop references so just a heads up if you dont like it.

It all started when Yamaguchi didn’t know a English word. They weren’t allowed to use google translate for some reason so the only way to know was to ask around. After asking Tsukki, Yachi, as well as the third years, and coming up with no result, he was pretty much screwed. Imagine his surprise when Hinata came up and said in a cherry tone, “ Oh! Do you need help on that? I finished mine. The words she gave us were actually pretty easy. “ 

Yamaguchi was so shocked that he sat there, gaping for a full 10 seconds while Hinata tried to snap him out of it. Can you really blame him though? The person that failed English was the only person so far that was able to help him. After (finally) snapping out of his trance much to Hinata’s relief, he practically shouted in his ear, “ HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FINISH THOSE?! THOSE WORDS WERE THE HARDEST ONES YET!” Hinata looked taken aback but recovered quickly. “It wasn’t that hard. You can copy mine if you want.” Yamaguchi was skeptical but he did need the answers so he took up his offer. 

When they got their homework back, Yamaguchi eyes’ nearly bulged out of its sockets. There, in red ink at the top staring at him, was an A+. He turned to Hinata and noticed he didn’t look the least bit shocked. He knew something was up so he cornered him after class and demanded how he knew those words. “Eh? Um,” Hinata rubbed the back of his head nervously, “ I’ve been listening to kpop these past few months and there were some English words. Um I already knew a bit of the korean ones from class (Let’s just say you need to take at least 1 semester of korean class to graduate) but it felt weird not knowing the occasional English ones so I looked up the lyrics with Japanese translations. I guess that might’ve helped me with my vocabulary but I’m not sure. “

Yamaguchi was just shocked at this point. Who knew Hinata would be the one to listen to kpop or just music in general? When he finally got his voice back, he questioned, “Don’t the idols also do dances while singing or rapping?” He didn’t expect Hinata to suddenly turn into a tomato. “Yeah actually. They do. I tried to do one of the easier dances and it looked weird to me when I did it in front of a mirror but Natsu insisted it was good and managed to take a video of me dancing.” 

At this point, Yamaguchi didn’t know whether to be shocked or not after hearing that. I mean, he found out that Hinata listened to kpop, dances, and knew some of the harder words that even the third years didn’t, all in the span of 48 hours. There was an awkward silence that broke when the bell rang. Hinata’s eyes widened and looked at his watch. “We’ve been talking for the whole period? Oh shoot!” Hinata turned to look back at Yamaguchi and he pleaded, “Please don’t tell this to anyone.” Yamaguchi barely nodded before Hinata dashed off to his next lesson. 

A week passed and Yamaguchi kept his word and didn't tell anyone, even Tsukki. One day, Hinata pulled him aside after class and said,”Hey um. Can you come to my house on Saturday? I made this bet with Natsu and lost and she made me get 2 of my friends to watch me dance in front of them. I swear, I tried to refuse but she made these puppy eyes and I couldn’t refuse and I already got Kenma. Its ok if you don’t want to come though! Its totally fine! I can just ask someone else-” Yamaguchi stopped Hinata’s rambling and smiled, “ Yes I can come.. What time?”

Yamaguchi regretted the words as soon as it left his mouth. He didn’t want to have to lie that Hinata danced good in case it was really as bad as Hinata portrayed himself. The second Hinata smiled his sunshine smile at him though, made him throw all the regrets away. How could he say no after seeing that smile? 

“Thanks Yams!” Hinata’s eyes widened. “Oh shoot, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. It’s just that I tend to have nicknames for my friends that I would blurt out of the blue. I’m so sorry. “ HInata’s face flushed bright red. Yams just chuckled and gave him permission to call him by his nickname. 

Saturday came and when I say that Yamaguchi’s and Kenma’s eyes widened, I actually mean that it looked like they were going to pop out of its sockets. Either Hinata was super oblivious to the wide eyed duo or he just ignored it until the song finished. 

“So? How was it?” Hinata nervously asked after asking Natsu to help him turn off the music since it was closer to her. 

They sat with their mouths opened and with each second passing, Hinata’s insecurity only grew and grew. 

They finally came to their senses and the first thing that came out of Kenma’s mouth was, “Ok, what the actual fuck? How the heck did you dance that good? I swear, that was literally the best dance I ever saw.” Kenma looked surprise that he spoke so much but calmed down once he realized that no one was going to judge him. 

Yamaguchi chimed in, “Yeah! It was so good! I’ve seen so many people dance and I thought they were good but they are literally amatures when they compare to you.”

Hinata reddened under the praise and said, “It was that good. I only danced what they showed in the video. How about we play animal crossing?” 

Kenma and Yamaguchi eyes sparkled and took out their switches when Natsu said innocently but her smile was anything but (or at least that's what it looked to Hinata (Shouyou)), “Can I show you nii-chan’s singing and rapping first?” 

“Nonononono its fine! They’d much rather play games than hear my voice say random sounds that I don’t even understand. Right guys?” Hinata shot the first year and second year a hopeful look but stopped when he saw that they looked demonic. “Uhhh guys? You’d want to pl-” 

“SHOW US.” Kenma and Yamaguchi demanded. Natsu shot her brother a cheeky grin and quickly grabbed his phone before he could react. She scrolled down his photos and smiled in satisfaction after finding it. 

The video showed Hinata rapping and singing while doing his homework and damn were they surprised by how accurate it sounded. For a second, they actually thought that Hinata knew korean but remembered he only knew a bit. The video ended and the setter and pinch server were stunned. How did he manage to sing so well in a language he didn’t even know that well? 

Kenma grinned maniacally, “Send me the video please”. “Me too!” Yamaguchi quickly chimed in. Hinata desperately shook his head and despite his pleas and puppy eyes (they almost fell for it before looking away), Kenma and Yamaguchi went home with a new addition to their photo gallery.


	2. pt 2 of sht going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sht gonna go down!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YALL GO AS PROMISED!!!!!

**Time skip to Training camp**

After a brutal day of running up hills, penalty laps and lots of matches, everyone, even the volleyball freaks were looking towards a peaceful night. After taking showers, they visited each other’s rooms and started mingling with other teams. Hinata went to Nekoma’s room and no one bat an eye since it was so common now. He found Kenma sitting with Lev, Yaku and Inuoka and gave Kenma a tight hug. Everyone would later swear that they saw a tiny blush settling across the setter’s face. 

“Hey guys! What’re you doing?” Hinata questioned in his usual cheerful voice. Lev and Yaku stopped bickering and turned to face him. “We’re just looking at this video we saw on Youtube. It looks really complicated but Lev says its really easy.” Yaku replied while giving Lev the stink eye. 

“That;s because it is really easy. You just move your hand like this while moving your feet forwards.” Lev shot back. Hinata looked over Yaku’s shoulder to see what video they were talking about. 

“That dance isn’t that hard but it isn’t that easy either.” Hinata looked up from the screen and saw Yaku and Lev looking at him wide eyed. 

“You know this dance?” Yaku asked. 

Just as Hinata was about to come up with a terrible lie, Kenma looked up from his psp and smirked, “Yeah he does. I have some videos of him dancing to it.” Literally everyone within hearing range stared in shock while Hinata stared at him with a face that practically screamed BETRAYAL. Just then, the door slammed open, diverting the attention from Kenma who was starting to look a bit uncomfortable. 

Yamaguchi looked at Hinata with a small smirk and watched as several emotions crossed his face. First was realization, then horror and finally pleading. His smirk did waver though. A month ago or so, he wouldn’t have the courage to do such a thing, especially do one of the kindest people on the planet but during these past few weeks, he became closer to Hinata and Kenma and would not hesitate to make them uncomfortable or expose them. As long as it was their own fault that they got exposed, of course. 

“I’ve got the video of him rapping and singing” Yamaguchi and Kenma shared a smirk before looking at Hinata. He looked resigned but there was still a small fire in his eyes that made them know that he was going to get them back for this. They were too happy with sharing the secret to care at this moment though. 

“Oya oya?” Kuroo walked over to the two trouble makers with his signature smirk, “Is this true?” He took one glance at Hinata’s slump figure to find that yes, it was true. 

His smirk only grew wider and while the rest were slowly coming back to their senses, Kenma pulled out his phone to show them the video. Yamaguchi already had his phone out and was ready to press play but let everyone see Hinata’s dancing first. 

The video showed Hinata smirking at the camera in the beginning but his expression slowly began to change as the mood of the song changed. His movements were sharp and well practised and he was lip syncing which just made it better. By the time it was done, everyone was looking at Hinata in shock. He squirmed a little and he was blushing in fifty shades of red. Just when they were going to start praising him for dancing so well and mimicking the dancers’ movement to a T, Yamaguchi cleared his throat, “As much as you want to praise Hinata, don’t you want to see the audio part of it first?” 

Hinata glared at him. Damnit! I was hoping he’d forget Hinata growled in his head. Yamaguchi just smiled a demonic smile at him and proceeded to start the video. There were some background noises but you could still hear Hinata’s voice loud and clear as it rang out the room. His soft tone matched the song and everyone thought he would continue like that so everyone was literally shooketh when Hinata started using a deeper voice to start rapping. It was even more impressive that he didn’t even know the language yet it sounded like he was speaking korean his whole life. 

The video ended and everyone started praising Hinata. He tried to brush it off but of course, no one let that happen. Kenma was smiling softly at the scene and then, he got a brilliant idea. A smirk slowly made its way across his face and he caught Hinata’s eyes. The poor crow was looking at him, desperately pleading for him to get him out of this situation but once his eyes caught sight of the smirk, he paled. Everyone knew that it was bad news for whoever Kenma smirked at. It was usually during a match and even then the moments are rare, for him to be smirking outside of it was nearly unheard of. 

Kenma was on fire tonight. From exposing and making fun of Hinata to hatching an evil plan (for Hinata at least) was a lot of excitement for one night. Kenma sent out a text, ignoring Hinata’s eyes boring into the back of his head.

**Kenkat: Anyone that wants to see Shoyou dance, go to gym #1**

**ROLLINGTHUNDABABY: My kouhai can dance?!?!?! Y WAS I NOT INFOMED**

**KyiokoSimp: ^^^^@DECOY We need A N S E R S**

  
  


Kenma closed the chat after and sighed. He forgot the last time he texted so much to a person that wasn’t Shouyou. He heard Hinata’s phone ping with all the messages incoming and he took a look at the screen. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he turned to glare at Kenma who was wearing a shit eating grin. Soon, other people started checking their phones while Hinata tried to slip away. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into Yamaguchi and to say Hinata looked scared was an understatement. Terrified would be a better word but you couldn’t very well blame him. Yamaguchi looked like the devil incarnate. 

“Where are you going?” Yamaguchi whispered in Hinata’s right ear, “You still have a performance right?” 

Hinata stared blankly and was about to nope his way out or at least do puppy eyes. Before he could do either though, the freckled teen leaned down to whisper again, “I have blackmail. I could send the rest of the teams the videos I got from Natsu remember?” 

The ginger muttered something under his breath. Something about Natsu being a traitor and him not going to play with her for a week. He sighed and looked resigned. “Fineeeeee, I’ll perform. But only if you promise to never share those pictures to anyone, deal?” Yamaguchi nodded and shook his hand, ‘Deal.”

15 minutes later, pretty much everyone was in the gym. Hinata was at the front and he signaled Kenma to start the music. This time, it was slow then it sped up.The song seemed to be by a girl group since the voices were a higher pitch. His dance movements matched the beat with the song and no one said anything for the duration of the performance. They were all in awe of the talent the decoy possessed and it entranced them. 

The dance ended all too quickly for them but before anyone could say anything, Hinata sped out of the room while yelling over his shoulder, “I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT OK GOOD NIGHT!” Kenma and Yamaguchi glanced at each other and simultaneously sighed. It was so Hinata that he thought the stunned silence meant something bad. Everyone blinked and sighed. They’ll have to talk to him tomorrow about it since it was clear that Hinata wouldn’t talk to anyone for the remainder of the night.

“Its pretty late and we still have training tomorrow. We should go sleep now.” Suga said. There were small grunts of agreement and then everyone headed off. It was gonna be a shit storm tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a special gift since my birthday is coming up!!!!!!! If there are spelling or grammar errors, please please P L E A S E tell me.


End file.
